<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking potion! by NoaLowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109188">Fucking potion!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaLowe/pseuds/NoaLowe'>NoaLowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Whump Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Geraltwhumpweek, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Misgendering, Not Beta Read, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Scent Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaLowe/pseuds/NoaLowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the witchers were Alphas. Not because they were in the first place, but because the mutagens turn them into one. Betas were rare among them and no one ever turned to be an Omega.<br/>Despite being unique among the witchers, Geralt was an Alpha. For one thing, he was like the others, except he didn't ever have a rut. The others had rut one time the year, that why they always went back to their keep in winter. Not because they wanted to rest, but because they wanted peace during their ruts. Geralt didn't have the problem, he was the only one to go back for the winter to rest and he was happy with it. The way his brothers suffered across this time despite his help was something he never wanted to try out.<br/>So when his first rut stroke him he felt like he was dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Whump Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking potion!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Day 2: Potion<br/>I'm already sorry about the language. English is not my mother tongue, and it's not beta-read, so it might have mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the witchers were Alphas. Not because they were in the first place, but because the mutagens turn them into one. Betas were rare among them and no one ever turned to be an Omega.</p><p>Despite being unique among the witchers, Geralt was an Alpha. For one thing, he was like the others, except he didn't ever have a rut. The others had rut one time the year, that why they always went back to their keep in winter. Not because they wanted to rest, but because they wanted peace during their ruts. Geralt didn't have the problem, he was the only one to go back for the winter to rest and he was happy with it. The way his brothers suffered across this time despite his help was something he never wanted to try out.</p><p>Throughout his life, he had helped his Alpha's brothers and some Omega's whores through their heat with the undeniable advantage of having a cold head.</p><p>So when his first rut stroke him he felt like he was dying. Oh, not an easy one, like being ripped apart by a kikimora or drown by drowners, oh no! It felt like he was being tortured by ten witches at the same time. Every fucking cell in his body was hurting like a bitch. It felt like he was doing the Trials all over again, without the time to rest between them.</p><p>And he wasn't in Kaer Morhen.</p><p>It happened at Oxenfurt.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The story began a few days ago.</p><p>Geralt was on his way to Oxenfurt because he promised Jaskier to come to see him winning a bard contest. Why did he indulge the Omega was a mystery, even for him. According to Yennefer's theory, it would be because Jaskier would have been the perfect mate for him if he was a normal Alpha. It had made him laugh. If it was true, Jaskier would have asked for his help with his heat, but the Omega always managed to be elsewhere when it had come. So Jaskier couldn't be the perfect mate to him if he wasn't the perfect mate for the bard.</p><p>Anyway...</p><p>He was on his way to Oxenfurt when he had helped a woman with foglets. The poor woman, a witch, had exhausted her own power against the beasts and was losing the fight when Geralt had stepped into it.</p><p>Being on his run because of Radovid's witch hunt, she didn't have coins to pay, so, as thanks for his help, she gave him a potion. According to her own words, drinking it would give him what he wanted most. He had taken the potion, thinking that he wanted nothing, and resumed his journey to Oxenfurt.</p><p>The time he reached the city, Geralt forgot about the potion in his bag until Jaskier reminded him about it.</p><p>Like every time they met after a while being apart, the bard annoyed him to talk about his exploits. They were drinking a bottle of Beauclair's wine in Jaskier's apartment at the Academy when he told him about the witch and her potion.</p><p>Without surprise, the bard got excited about the whole thing.</p><p>"Come on Geralt! You have to drink it!"</p><p>The witcher growled in his wine glass.</p><p>"Don't need anything. You can have it if you want."</p><p>The bard dismissed his proposal with a smile.</p><p>"I have everything I have ever wish."</p><p>Geralt rose an eyebrow.</p><p>"Really? Even an Alpha?" he snicked, a wry smile on his lips.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes and mouth opened wide.</p><p>"I do have an Alpha, you brute," he shouted, offended.</p><p>The witcher frowned, ignoring the sudden pang in his chest.</p><p>"You don't have a mark," he pointed out.</p><p>The blue eyes saddened for a second.</p><p>"I don't need one to know my Alpha cares for me."</p><p>Geralt crushed the jealousy he felt knowing the Omega had an Alpha and mentally cursed Yennefer for that.</p><p>He sighed loudly. He wasn't here to hurt the bard, so he did the only thing he knew would cheer him up.</p><p>"Give me my bag."</p><p>The smile returned on Jaskier's lips as he gave him his bag where the potion had been.</p><p>He drunk it, under the shining gaze of the bard.</p><p>"I'm curious to see what it'll do," Jaskier said when the witcher put the empty vial on the table.</p><p>"Probably nothing. I don't have a secret wish."</p><p>"Well, we'll see, my dear witcher."</p><p>Nothing happened during the night, not even for a few days.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The potion made effect three days later. On the morning of the first stage of Jaskier's contest, Geralt woke up feeling itchy, like his skin was to tight for him. He didn't pay any attention at first, it wasn't the first time he wakes up with strange sensations. He put it on the foreign environment. It was the first time he spent a night at the Academy.</p><p>But by the time passed, he felt worst. At noon, he felt so hot that he couldn't bear his own clothes on his skin. Oh, fuck! It was bad. The last time he felt like this was after the additional Trial he had passed.</p><p>However, the fever couldn't come from sickness, it didn't take a long time before Geralt thought about the potion.</p><p>Fuck. Again.</p><p>He just hoped it won't prevent him to go to watch the contest. He wouldn't forgive himself if he missed Jaskier's performance. He chose to take a nap, hoping he would feel better after a short rest.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, it was pain that woke him up. A strangled moan escaped his lips as consciousness came back to him. His whole body felt like he was lying onto a fire. Even the silk sheets felt scratchy on his oversensitive skin.</p><p>But the worst pain came from his lower abdomen. It seemed to be torn apart by white-heated hooks that someone kept turning and turning without a minute to let him breathe.</p><p>He tried to open an eye, to see what time was, and a pitiful whine tore his throat as the sky was already dark outside. He tried to get up despite the stinging pain but his body didn't respond to him. He fell heavily on the bed and yelped at the new wave pain that went through his body.</p><p>He had no clue about what 'was going on but he was sure now, he was dying. He had been an idiot to believe a witch could be grateful and a bigger one to have to listen to the bard. Without the soft spot he had for the Omega, he would never have drunk the damn potion.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Saying Jaskier was upset was a euphemism. He had been so happy when Geralt had shown up three days ago at the right time to the contest. But he didn't come and the disappointment really hurt him.</p><p>He opened his apartment door.</p><p>"You liar!" he yelled, sure he would find the witcher in the living room, meditating or taking care of his swords, having forgotten him and his contest. "You..."</p><p>But the room was empty and a heady smell of leather and earth was filling the air. Jaskier managed to hold back the wretched moan at his Alpha's scent.</p><p>Something was wrong. Geralt never smelt so strong. His natural scent was always dull, thanks for his additional mutation. He put his lute on the ground and ran to his guest room. Once the door was open, the heady scent of the rut hit him hard, as the display of the nude Geralt's body on the bed. Jaskier reacted immediately to the Alpha. His own body began to tremble and he could feel slickness between his ass cheeks.</p><p>However, it wasn't the time to play the little good Omega. The force of the rut wasn't normal and he was pretty sure that Geralt had told him he never had a rut and would never have one.</p><p>With one look, he could already tell that the witcher probably didn't leave the bed for many hours. Before speaking with him and trying to understand if he knew what 'going on, Jaskier turned on his heels and went to find water and something to eat. It took him a few minutes. Once the water and some fruits and bread were on the table in the room, Jaskier locked the door behind him and kneeled beside the bed. The witcher was on his belly, his face hidden by the pillow. All his skin was covered by sweat, his loosen hair was stuck to his skin and the bard could hear a faint rumble coming from him.</p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p>Jaskier almost whined at the low growl that answered him. He was already a mess, his body craving for his Alpha. But the latter didn't move, didn't look at him.</p><p>"Geralt?" he tried louder, without more success.</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath. He wasn't fond of using his own designation to manipulate his friend but he didn't let him without much choice. He removed his doublet and his shirt, leaving his chest nude before putting a hand on the witcher's hair.</p><p>"Alpha?" he whined with his best Omega's voice.</p><p>A loud growl emanated from the Alpha as he turned his head toward him. Jaskier sucked hard on his breath, looking at the watery eyes.</p><p>A smell of lavender and honey pierced the pain's mist that threatened to engulf him. Geralt opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person beside him. The smell, he knew the smell and before he could see, he recognized Jaskier. Omega. His Omega. The pain receded as the beloved scent invaded his senses and he chased after it, a low rumble vibrating in his chest.</p><p>"Alpha? Do you know what's going on?" the Omega asked.</p><p>Geralt heard him but all he wanted, for now, was the smell. He caught the hand in his hair and took it to his nose. Fuck, the smell was divine and make him feel better. It was like small mercy after the torture he suffered for he didn't know how long.</p><p>"Alpha? Please. Do you know what's going on?"</p><p>"Don't care," he rumbled. "Come here. Your scent. Feels good."</p><p>Geralt winced when he moved to grab the Omega. All his muscles were sore as if he had been fighting for hours, but he managed to grab Jaskier's nape, he pulled him onto the bed and he nuzzled his face in his neck. Fuck it felt good. The scent was stronger here and it helped his body to lose a bit.</p><p>The Omega whimpered under his ministration and a strange feeling of pride invaded him at the sweet sound. He wanted to hear more, to feel more, to smell more of the Omega.</p><p>He couldn't help it. He licked the skin under his mouth and the delicious flavor made him growl.</p><p>"Geralt," moaned Jaskier as he was trying to gain his attention by pulling on his hair, "it's important. You're in rut!"</p><p>The bard's words suddenly brought him out of this lascivious fog in which he bathed since he had smelled his scent. He straightened up.</p><p>"Wait. What?" he grumbled, as he took a glimpse of the situation. He was nude, above a disheveled Jaskier, kneeling between his widely open thighs.</p><p>Fuck, what was he doing?</p><p>"You're in rut, Geralt."</p><p>His eyes widened as he finally understood the Omega's words and a wave of renewed pain made him tremble as he straightened on his knees.</p><p>Fucking potion!</p><p>How raping his Omega was his most secret desire?</p><p>No. Not his Omega. Not his own. Jaskier belonged to someone else.</p><p>He closed his eyes and a loud roar escaped his chest as the pain crushed him again.</p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p>"Get out," he managed to say between his clench jaws. He preferred to suffer rather than harming Jaskier. "Please, get out."</p><p>"Geralt, please, look at me."</p><p>The witcher shook his head. He couldn't. If he did, he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself.</p><p>Fuck! He wanted him.</p><p>Now that he knew what's going on, he felt his throbbing cock between his legs, hard and thick, ready to take the Omega before him.</p><p>"Alpha," the Omega whined again, "don't you want me here?"</p><p>"No! Go!"</p><p>The wail he heard made him open his eyes and Geralt was shock by the tears in Jaskier's eyes. The sudden need to protect him, to make him feel better startled him.</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath and sat. He put a hand on Geralt's face. The witcher needed all his strength to not press on it.</p><p>"Geralt... I can help you."</p><p>"No," he mumbled, "not mine."</p><p>Fuck it was hard to say! He wanted him to be his! His eyes widened as he realized the true meaning of the unexpected rut: he wanted to be Jaskier's Alpha.</p><p>Oh damn, it hurt! All his body trembled in pain at the sudden realization: he would never have what he secretly craved the most.</p><p>A low chuckled drew his attention.</p><p>"Oh, Geralt! My so chivalrous witcher. Why do you think I don't have a mark on my neck?"</p><p>Geralt didn't understand what's going on now. Why Jaskier was smiling?</p><p>"Your Alpha is an idiot."</p><p>Jaskier shook his head.</p><p>"Do you know when the mating is made?"</p><p>Fuck, it wasn't really the moment! It was hard to think when all he wanted was to force Jaskier to lie down again and make love to him for the next few days. And if the bard didn't go out of the room now, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer.</p><p>"During a rut."</p><p>"Yeah, during a rut. My Alpha didn't mate me because he didn't have ruts. Rings a bell?"</p><p>His body didn't let him the time to process Jaskier's words before he grabbed his thighs and pulled him on his lap.</p><p>"Tell me I don't read this wrong," he growled, his face nuzzled in Jaskier's neck.</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>A low rumble echoed to his words.</p><p>"Mine."</p><p>"Yes, yours."</p><p>He nipped the skin under his lips and he loved the keen moan he drew from the bard's lips. He took his time, savoring the flavor of his Omega's skin, before reaching his lips and taking away his breath.</p><p>It seemed to remind his body it was in rut. A burning wave of want swept through his lower abdomen and he growled loudly as he lay down the Omega on the sheets.</p><p>"If you want to keep your pants in one piece, I suggest you remove it yourself."</p><p>Something hot lighted in Jaskier's blue eyes.</p><p>"Remove it yourself," the Omega moaned, a challenge in his eyes.</p><p>A ravenous smile stretched the witcher's lips as he straightened on his knees and took the poor piece of clothes in his fists and ripped it apart.</p><p>The sudden wave of Jaskier's slick scent invaded his nose.</p><p>"Fuck," he grumbled and he bent between his legs, inhaling the divine smell right at the source.</p><p>"Ge ... Geralt!" Jaskier yelped when he bent him in half and licked just behind his balls.</p><p>The most delicious flavor he never tasted exploded in his mouth and his entire being yearned to be inside the Omega.</p><p>"I can't be gentle," he murmured between two licks.</p><p>"Don't be. Take what you need."</p><p>Geralt tried to prepare him despite the throbbing need that made his movements rough before pulling him on his thighs again.</p><p>Jaskier's cheeks were flushed and his parted lips were gasping for breath.</p><p>"Mine?" Geralt asked one last time, one of his hands on his neck, his fingertips caressing his scent's glands.</p><p>"All yours. Always have been, always will be."</p><p>He kissed him gently and then slid his cock in his Omega's body.</p><p>Two moans echoed in the room and Geralt let the Alpha in him take the lead of their mating.</p><p>A time later, Geralt had his back against the headboard, an exhausted Jaskier on his laps, tied together by his knot. He enjoyed the moment, his muscles sore but now relaxed, caressing tenderly his Omega's back, his eyes looking at the mating bite on his neck.</p><p>He knew his rut wasn't finished and it'd strick in a moment, but for now, he was just happy.</p><p>The pain he had got through was worth it. He had what he had always secretly wanted: someone to belong to.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><em>A</em> <em> short epilogue</em></p><p> </p><p>Jaskier agreed to spend the winter with him at Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Geralt was a bit tense. He had no idea how his brothers would react to the presence of the Omega.</p><p>They had talked about it with Jaskier and his Omega was ready to help his brothers with him during their rut if it was necessary but that didn't prevent Geralt from being a little worried.</p><p>Luckily, they arrived first. Only Vesemir was in the keep when they went inside. Geralt introduced his Omega to his old mentor.</p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you, cub, but... Why exactly did you bring a pregnant Omega at home?"</p><p>Wait. What?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>